The day has come
by Almighty Tallest Zimmy
Summary: ZAGR! Next Chapter is up! It introduces my fancharacter, Invader Zimmy! No offense Zimlover but Zim's mine!
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: This is my first attempt to write a ZAGR fanfic on this site so please be nice.  
  
Zim walked down the hall of his castle on his home planet Irk. He walked around then walked down to the dungeon to see all the humans moaning and screaming while being tortured Zim laughed," Since, I've conquered earth, and I also conquered Mars, I can now live in peace."  
  
He walked towards the great hall where all the food would be served. Zim sat down next to Gaz. Zimmy, Zim's mother, watched him while she layed her head on her husband shoulder. She smiled. Gaz looked at Zim," Zim?"  
  
Looked back at her and asked," What?"  
  
"Well," Gaz replied," I really don't feel comfortable living with all aliens, I mean since I'm a human and all, it seems kind of odd don't ya think?"  
  
Zim laughed," Oh no, you'll get used to it."  
  
Gaz smiled and thought (Why is he so sure of things?)  
  
Purple laughed under his breath.  
  
A massager ran into the room and yelled," One of the humans escaped master Zim!"  
  
Zim stared and thought (Dib…)  
  
When Zim ran outside to see what was the matter he laughed when he saw Gir knocking Dib's lights out. Zim walked over to Dib and Gir," Great job Gir!"  
  
Gir smiled and made his stupid look. He jumped up and down on Dib then Dib puked up his breakfast.  
  
Zim was grossed out. Dib yelled," Gir, what ever you are get off me!"  
  
Gir said," Okie Dokie!"  
  
Gir flew off. Zim pulled out his dagger from his knife pocket on his belt, and hid it behide his back so Dib wouldn't see it. Zim laughed," You let my little robot kick your sorry butt! Ha! All you humans are alike! Stupid pathetic and you all have big heads and…."  
  
Dib said," My head is not big!"  
  
Zim laughed," Oh, sorry, I forgot it's huge!"  
  
Zim tried to stab Dib with his dagger but Dib jumped out of the way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry to interrupted but this takes place in the medieval times. K. bub bye. Oh if you wanna see a picture that goes with this then go to my site. http://www.geocities.com/zim0491/Zim_s_Zone.html back to the fanficie! Yay! For cheese and fried onion dip.  
  
Gaz ran out side and said," Dib! How did you get out of your cell?!"  
  
Zim grabbed Dib and threw him at the castle wall. Zim kicked him in his *spot*  
  
and Dib fell to the fell ground unconscious. Zim ran over to Gaz and kissed her then took her hand and ran inside his castle. Gaz said," Why did we come back in here? I thought you were going to kick Dib's butt!"  
  
Zim said," I am but I'm working on a weapon that will destroy him once and for all!"  
  
Gaz nodded. Zim went down to his new and improved lab and Gir was running around in circles annoying Zim. Gir yelled," I'm running! I'm running! Can't catch me I'm the ginger bread man!"  
  
Gir laughed as Zim just ignored him. Zim yelled," There! It's done! I finished Gir's Chip! Oh, and I also finished The Dib Killing Machine thingy! MWHAHHA!"  
  
Gir yelled," Okie Dokie! I'm running! I'm running!"  
  
Zim glared at Gir. Gir ran over to Zim and asked while screaming in his ear (if he has any, somewhere)," Master when ya gonna do it?"  
  
Zim glared," Do what, Gir…"  
  
Gir replied stupidly," Awwwww. Ya know da thing that 2 humans do?"  
  
Zim gasped," GIR! Where do you learn all this stuff?!"  
  
Gir said," Oh, the Jerry Springer show!"  
  
Zim said," Well, ummm…."  
  
Gir replied," Chicken!" Gir ran around saying," Master is a chicken, oh I like chicken!" Gir started to bite Zim.  
  
"Gir! I'm not a Chicken. I'm not scared and I'm not the eatable chicken!"  
  
Zim ran upstairs and took Gazs hand, but right then and there Gir was circling Gaz and saying," Master LUVS you. Yup yup yup! He loves you lots he is going to do stuffers!" Gir started to laugh as Zim blushed feeling embarrassed.  
  
Gaz said," Awww. Gir, you must stop being so cute and so cruel at the same time!"  
  
Zim kicked Gir out of the way and said," Ummmm… Gaz…..can…you….well….what….I'm trying to… say is………"  
  
Gaz kissed him and Zim paused in the middle of his sentence. She blushed and then Zim fainted in her arms. She picked him up and layed him on the couch. Zimmy ran into the room and asked," What happened to my son!"  
  
Gaz said," It's ok he just got knocked out when I kissed him."  
  
Zimmy said,"Alright…if you say so." She walked out of the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2!!!!!!!!! We're all excited!  
  
Zimmy runs into the room," What's wrong with Zim!?"  
  
Gaz says calmly," He just got knocked out when I kissed him."  
  
Zimmy hissed," Alright if you say so." She walks out of the room.  
  
Gaz takes off Zim's disguise and strokes his antennae's lovingly. She gets up and walks over to the door and walks out of the doorway but Gir stops her," Gazzy! You go in there and do what humans do! Make master happy!" He smiles.  
  
Gaz's eyes widen at the little robot,"Gir!" (Gir has his chip in just so ya know)  
  
Gir says," Awwwww, no I've let it pass many times before but not now, your gonna do what humans do, and your gonna do it to master!" Gir pushed Gaz back in the room and locked the door.  
  
Gaz stared at Zim."Zim are you awake?" She gulped.  
  
Zim moved ever so slightly,"Yeah, I'm awake." He said drowsily.  
  
"Well… your little robot. Gir said that we need to ummmm well….." She said but Zim jumped up and kissed her. (why am I writing this part. I usually make Gaz the "evil one but no...Oh sorry back to the fic.) Gaz felt a funny feeling in her stomach and a chill went down her spine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have warned you this is where it gets "crazy". You have been warned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He slid his tongue down her throat and then Gaz did the same. She and him fell to the ground still kissing each other. Gir was at the door listening,"Ah. My work here is done." He said in a kind of laughing voice.  
  
Zim looked up at me and said," Go away! Stop narratoring!"  
  
"This is my fic I can say what ever I what!" I said as Zim knocked me out.  
  
"Ok fine," I said feeling light headed," I'll narrate outside of the door! Hmph!" I walked out of the door.  
  
Zim and gaz both laughed. I smirked,"I can tell them to do what ever I say! YEAH!" I started to dance like a monkey with Gir.  
  
Gaz slid off her t-shirt and threw it on the ground like a sake of potato's. She did the same with her jeans, she took off Zim's *dress?* shirt and jeans. Gaz slid her tongue down Zim's throat and Zim slid his tongue down her throat. Gaz tried not to scream out his name. (I don't wanna get real "crazy" so you can guess what happens when Gaz tries not to scream out Zim's name. 0_0) 2 hours later. Gaz and Zim were laying on the floor panting.  
  
Ok now this is the end of Chapter 2 but if I get some reviews I'll make 3 more chapters cause I have a lot of ideas in mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three!  
  
Zim sat up in his chair in skool and Ms. Bitters said," Zim stop daydreaming! Ok children open your horrible textbooks to page 5555555 and memorize the following information; you will be quizzed on this!"  
  
Zim sat up and looked startled, he looked around study hall to see if Gaz was watching him or something, but when Zim went to look in his backpack Gir jumped out and yelled," Happy Birthday! For he's a golly good fellow which nobody can deny! I want it that way! Cause we are to worlds a………" Zim grabbed Gir by his throat and threw him back in his knapsack. Zim sat there pretending he didn't do anything.  
  
Gaz walked over to him and asked," Why are you always moping around?"  
  
Zim looked startled and thought to himself," She really came to ask me a question what luck!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I just wanted to say that this is where Gaz is 16 and Zim is 1. K? Got the picture? Good bye! Back to fic while I watch the fan go around in circles!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zim asked at the last second," Well, I was wondering," Looking at his Science book," could you help me with science?" (Sorry we all know Zim is good at Science but that's the first subject that came to my mind. The fan goes around and around and around and around and around and around. Oh sorry. And around and around.)  
  
Gaz said," Fine green boy but no funny stuff."  
  
Don't feel like writing alot so bub bye. I'm making 3 more chapters. Maybe more bub bye. The fan goes around and around and around.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Gaz: Ok, green boy, but no funny stuff.  
  
We left off there.  
  
Zim, Gaz and all the other children left skool. Zim and Gaz walked to Zim's house. Zim started to think," Why do I get this feeling when I'm around Gaz? Is it Love, or something else?"  
  
Gaz was thinking too," Does he know? Does he know my secret I've been hiding all these years?"  
  
Zim turned to looked at Gaz and then Gir popped out of nowhere and said," Gaz and Zim sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marriage…." Gir spotted a pink cat walking down the sidewalk, he started following her. Zim and Gaz laughed.  
  
Jeese why must I always be in a hurry! I'll write chapter 5 later! Got to go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zim and Gaz laughed.  
  
Zim walked Gaz into his house and said," Here, sit down." Gaz sat down.  
  
Zim walked down into his lab and said to his computer," Make sure this human doesn't leave the house!" The computer replied," Yes, Master." The computer locked all the doors and Gaz was strapped onto the couch. Zimmy, Zim's assistant, had heard the noise; she ran upstairs from her small lab and yelled,"GAZ!"  
  
Gaz looked back at her," Help me!"  
  
Zimmy ran up to her, and unstrapped Gaz. Gir ran into the room and turned on the T.V. he flicked through the channels and said," Monkey! Awwww it we run." He flicked through the channels again and said,"WHHOOO! What's dat?!" He was watching "Who's Line Is It Anyway!" He looked up at Zimmy and smiled," Funny show!"  
  
Gaz ran out the door and Zim ran upstairs screaming," Where is she?!" Zimmy glared at Zim," Ok Zim why did you want one a my best friends ova, oh and for dat matta it was a female?!" Zimmy glared at Zim waiting for his answer.  
  
Zim searched for an excuse but came out with nothing. He looked back at Zimmy," Why do you even care? You dumped me remember?" He stared evilly into Zimmy's Sky blue eyes.  
  
Zimmy just stared and said,"Yeah but…" getting cut from her sentence by Zim,"Fine, leave me alone!" Zim walked down into his lab angrily.  
  
Zimmy sat down and watched her favorite show and thought to herself," What does he see in Gaz? I'm up against Gaz now. She's one of my best friends at skool how can I tella that? I know she's hada thing for Zim eva since he came but I have to." She looked at the T.V. screen and laughed, Wayne, Colin, Ryan, and Brad were playing props, Wayne acted like rooster and said," What you lookin' at cow I kick your butt!" Colin acted like a cow. Zimmy laughed again, watching Gir fall off the couch as even funnier. Gir got up and started too walked out the door," Where ya goin' Gir?" Gir looked back and said," I'm gonna go look for da Pretty pink kitty again!" Zimmy laughed and watched him walked out the door. She thought about Zim again.  
  
  
  
Please give me good reviews! I would like it very much!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
